Happy
by Korona Karyuudo
Summary: A glutton and a heavy sleeper he might be, but these things make him happy.


Title: Happy

Author: Korona Karyuudo

Character(s): Munchlax/Snorlax

Story Summary: A glutton and a heavy sleeper he might be, but these things make him happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon because unfortunately I lost the lawsuit to a fluffy bunny. Curses. ='(

Dedication: To the anon who tried to put me down. You gave me the inspiration for this. I applaud you.

* * *

Why are you so fat?

Why do you eat so much?

Why do you sleep so much?

These are questions that Munchlax heard over and over, day after day and year after year.

He's fat because he's a Munchlax, he says.

He eats because he's hungry, he replies.

He sleeps because he's tired, he counters.

And yet no one would believe a word he said. Again and again they jeered at him, how different he was from the other Pokémon that lived and thrived in the forests of Viridian.

And so, he spent his days wandering from area to area, for no one would accept him; No one would befriend him.

Every day he asked himself why they poked fun, why they wanted to make him miserable.

Then one day while walking through a new path in the forest that he hadn't been down before, he came upon a berry bush where berries hung off branches in bunches, fresh and ripe and ready for someone like him to eat.

So that was what he did.

Extending hands forward, he plucked the Oran berries from the bush, gulping them down as if life depended on it.

After the supply was depleted, he sat in contemplation. He's been through worse times before, times when trainers would see him, remark that he was a bad Pokémon to catch, and then proceed to use their Pokéballs on Caterpie and Weedle. He's stood proud through the criticism that came at him from the other Pokémon.

He would have thought on more, but a sudden cry to his left startled him out of his concentration. Fearing for someone's safety, he used his replenished energy to dash to the need of the perpetrator, only to find a group of Oddish being terrorized by a lone Beedrill. The Beedrill looked like he had just been disturbed from a nice long nap by the Oddish, who were only trying to play a game.

Quickly the Beedrill prepared to release a barrage of Pin Missiles onto the poor group of cowering grass-types. Back and forth they ran across the ground, trying to miss the projectiles, all while he, the Munchlax, grew furious at the fact that the Beedrill would hurt the poor little ones.

Seeing his chance when the Beedrill was distracted with attacking, he ran up and charged a Mach Punch, fist shining a brilliant, blinding white. In one quick jump, he leaped up off of the ground and hit the Beedril –SMACK- right across the jaw. The Beedrill, ricocheting from the force of the punch, hit a nearby tree hard enough for a cracking sound to vibrate through the air.

He still had fight in him though, as he rose from his slumped position and took flight once more, albeit keeping steady was quite a feat. Once oriented again, the Beedrill made a quick bee-line toward the Munchlax, ready to strike with a Poison Jab.

But the Munchlax saw it coming and had already prepared for it. As the Beedrill came close enough in range, he let loose the ball of hot white sun energy he had been collecting: Hyper Beam.

His aim rang strong and true as the Beedrill was blasted away to another part of the forest from the blast. The Oddish who had been attacked finally calmed down and started performing a little dance around the Munchlax, expressing to him their immense thanks.

And Munchlax couldn't help but feel his emotions go out of control. Staring down at his paws in awe, he reveled in the power he found that he possessed.

He had saved fellow Pokémon from certain hurt. He had fought off a Beedrill like it was no sweat. He was being thanked by the Oddish for his help. He was liked!

Suddenly, a shining white glow covered Munchlax in wisps of silvery color. He could feel new strength pumping, pumping through his veins. The Oddish backed away, curiosity shining through their eyes as the form of the evolving Pokémon changed, distorted, and grew in immense size.

As quickly as it came, the bright light of evolution disappeared, leaving the one who was once a Munchlax to take in his new appearance.

Trying to understand what had happened, a single thought rang through his mind, clear as crystal:

He was happy.

Now a Snorlax, he sat down in the plush grass of the forest and let the Oddish use his belly like a trampoline, jumping, flying, twisting through the air smelling fun fun fun.

He thought of how happy he was being who he was. He thought that he should take his happiness and spread it around to anyone who needed it.

Watching the clouds drift across the sky, flying high above the earth, he made his decision.

He would leave Viridian Forest on a quest to make other beings happier with being themselves.

But, for now, he felt drowsy. The evolution took a lot out of him. So, the Oddish still using his stomach to play, he closed his eyes and lulled into a deep sleep, dreaming of eating more berries and counting Mareep.

. . . . .

Through the air and across the seas he pedaled faster, bike tires a swirling, hypnotic gaze as he flew down the cycling road.

Other trainers passed him by, but he had a destination to get to.

Suddenly hitting a turn in the road, he quickly veered to his right to avoid slamming into a tree and continued on his way to wherever he was going. Up ahead he noticed that the amount of trainers cycling grew thinner and sparser, until there was barely anyone around.

Doubts clouded his mind for a second, giving him the feeling that he might have gotten lost and gone the wrong way. With a quick shake of his head, he banished those thoughts and continued pedaling faster. He was sure that he wasn't wrong.

In the distance he could faintly make out a figure's black shadow that looked to be blocking the rest of the Cycling Road, so he pedaled on to see what it was, the Pikachu on his shoulder holding on to his jacket for dear life.

Hitting the brakes hard enough, his tires screeched against the pavement and left black lines imprinted on the ground.

Dark eyes opened wide, gazing at the creature before him who looked to be sound asleep in awe and wonder as his dark brown, almost raven black hair stuck out randomly from underneath his hat due to the ferocity of the wind that blew against him as he rode his bike.

Taking out his Pokédex, he aimed it at the Pokémon before him, who recited in a calm masculine voice: _Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. Very lazy. Just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulk builds, it becomes steadily more slothful._

Turning his thoughtful gaze from his Pokédex and back to the large being before him, he felt a wide grin slither its way onto his face.

"Pika.." he says, voice mellow, calm, and soothing like the sound of crashing waves, "I think we could use a guy like him on our team."

His companion replies thoughtfully in its own language as it ponders on what good could come of adding this guy to their party.

Well, he decides, only time will tell. For all we know, he could make us all a little more_... happy._

* * *

Well that was actually quite good if I must say so myself. I wrote this in what.. half an hour + ? Anyway, please leave your comments. As for any updates on LUTD coming soon, I can't make any promises, but I'm trying. Really. Well, that's pretty much it! I hope you liked this oneshot and I hope that I made it obvious who the trainer was at the end of the story, even though the actual way that he caught his Snorlax wasn't like this.

Till Next Time!

-Torrie


End file.
